smash_bros_lawl_all_originsfandomcom-20200213-history
Raoul Silva
Entrance Elevator An elevator descends and drops off Silva onto the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Enemy Analysis Siva gets out his computer and a green arrow appears over the nearest opponent. The arrow is used to select the opponent. Pressing B again picks the enemy. The attack done by him depends on the type of enemy he's dealing with. If the enemy's male, Silva touches the man uncomfortably, dealing constant damage. If the enemy's female, he shoots her in the face. If the enemy's a robot, he hacks it and takes control of it for 5 seconds. Side B - Grenade Toss The way this works is the same way it works for Sloid Snake in the original Smash Bros. Up B - Explosive Shot Silva places a shot on the ground in front of him. Pressing up+B again when near it makes him shoot it, causing it to explode and give him a boost upward. This method is useful for when you place the shot on a close-up opponent's head and then shoot the shot, damaging him/her with the explosion. It can be drunk to replenish health, but there's a chance you can get drunk. For Silva, the odds are 20% while the opponent's chances are 80%. Down B - Police Uniform Silva dresses up as a police officer and gains a different moveset. Pressing B places a special bomb on the ground. Pressing side+B makes him do a slide. Pressing up+B climbs a ladder for protection from the bomb which explodes at a random time. After the explosion, there is a hole in the ground of the battlefield, making a train appear for no specific reason or logic whatsoever. It's an instant KO for Silva whether or not he's safe, kind of making it look like a rejected final smash. The hole closes automatically. Press B to jump off the ladder. Pressing down+B makes Silva change back. Final Smash - Skyfall Attack A helicopter appears from the scenery of the stage and slowly flies to the proper z-coordinates of the battlefield. It will leave if Silva gets KO'd early. The smash truly activates as soon as Silva boards the helicopter. If not, the smash is cancelled and the helicopter does nothing. Move the helicopter around with the analog stick, hitting opponents that you bump into. Press A to shoot, B to release a goon. The final smash ends in 10 seconds, when everyone else is KO'd, or when you release 5 goons/shoot 5 times. Taunts Up: "Or we eat each other, or we eat the rest" Sd: "Well, there's always a first time" Dn: "So much physical activity. So boring... boring..." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. Slowly walks towards the screen and he says: "Boom, boom, boom. They were falling down". 2. Sits down and says: "Mom has been very bad". 3. Gets out a bottom teeth guard from his mouth Failure/Clap: Sits down with his legs crossed on a stool Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec (or Nostalgia Skapokon Breakdown) Nostalgia Skapokon: "Hi, I'm Skapokon. And this is Retropokon, your gaming time machine. Oh, that's Javier Bardem...Eh, no that's Raoul Silva. Incredible, a simple reviewer like me against a 007 level hacker. He worked for M, but was fired and jailed because of his acts of piracy. He was supposed ot look traumatized and tortured, but he looks happy. I've heard that he can hack into the most sophisticated mach..." Raoul Silva: "Hi, Skapokon. Welcome. Are you fine always in a place like this? I was tortured for 5 months in a room like this. To protect your secrets, the chapters you haven't revealed to anybody. Don't try to break free, relax. That's what you need after that fighting and jumping. If you manage to free yourself, I doubt that you could beat me. Well, my grandma calls me. I will give her a goodbye kiss by you." Character Description Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:Aitor Molina Category:Portuguese Category:Human Category:Skyfall Category:James Bond Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Villain Category:Movie Character Category:Cults Category:Armed